At present, an active-shutter 3D glasses on the market comprises left and right eyeglasses formed of liquid crystal screens that can be opened and shut respectively. The opening and shutting of the left and right eyeglasses are achieved by controlling the twisting and rotating of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal screens of the left and right eyeglasses and thus changing a polarization plane of light. An operating procedure of such an 3D glasses is as follows: a display screen alternately displays a left-eye picture and a right-eye picture, and when the left-eye picture is displayed by the display screen, the left liquid crystal screen eyeglass of the 3D glasses is in an open state, while the right liquid crystal screen eyeglass is in a shut state, therefore only a left eye of a user can see the picture; correspondingly, when the right-eye picture is displayed by the display screen, the left liquid crystal screen eyeglass of the 3D glasses is in the shut state, while the right liquid crystal screen eyeglass is in the open state, therefore only a right eye of the user can see the picture. In this way, pictures are alternately seen by the left and the right eyes, and a 3D image is thus generated by synthesizing the two pictures within the brain.
In the use of the above-mentioned 3D glasses to view a 3D video/image, because the 3D glasses has liquid crystal encapsulated in its liquid crystal screen eyeglasses, when the 3D glasses is under effect of an external force and thus damaged in its outer glass layer or sealing material, the originally sealed liquid crystal may leak out, causing a threat to the safety of the user. Also, after a long period of use or under effect of external environment temperature, phenomena such as leakage and improper operation of the liquid crystal molecules may occur. In addition, due to the structure of the liquid crystal screen eyeglass, the 3D glasses is thick and heavy, which reduces the comfort level of the user wearing the glasses. Moreover, when the 3D glasses is tilted, a normal viewing effect of a 3D video/image may be influenced.